stories_love_and_choicesfandomcom-20200215-history
Forbidden Love Choices
This page contains the choices in Forbidden Love and their outcomes. This game revolves heavily on choices you make, they can improve or decrease relationships with the characters. This walkthrough is made to assist others in helping them make their right choice for the game. Good luck and happy playing! Choices that have no outcome on the side have not been explored yet, please help this page by contributing those answers! Setup Choices Choice 1 This is a fill-in-the-blank choice. * What's your first name? Default is "Natalie." Choice 2 This is a fill-in-the-blank choice. * What's your last name? Default is "Forsyth." Choice 3 * Face 1 * Face 2 * Face 3 * Face 4 Choice 4 * Waves for Days * Silver and Purple (��18) * Curly Bun * Strawberry Fishtail (��15) * Cute Bangs Choice 5 * Yes! Perfect! * I need to make an adjustment.' ' 'Chapter 1: Swept Away' Choice 1 * I'm sorry. (No effect) * Relax. (No effect) Choice 2 * Choose This Look! (Devon Face 1) * Choose This Look! (Devon Face 2) * Choose This Look! (Devon Face 3) * Choose This Look! (Devon Face 4) Choice 3 *We've been together a long time. (No effect) *Royce is an asshole. (No effect) Choice 4 *I'm absolutely wearing this. (��25) (+Reputation) *I'll pass this time. Choice 5 *'Want to break up. (No effect) *Need a minute to think. (No effect) The first choice makes Royce angry but has no effect later on while the second choice makes him shock at first. Choice 6 *Not! *Everything's fine. (+Reputation) Choice 7 *I'm trapped in this life! *Royce isn't the one! (No effect) Choice 8 *Just ignore Royce. (No effect) *Break my phone! Choice 9 *Compose myself. (+Reputation) *Let go. Choice 10 *Will marry you. (Path A) *Can't marry you. (Path B) Choice 11 (Path A) *I don't want to share our wedding plans. (+Reputation) *Is being coy. I want a big wedding! Choice 12 (Path A) *That's ridiculous! *No comment! (+Reputation) Choice 11 (Path B) *No comment. (+Reputation) *I said no! Choice 12 (Path B) *No comment! (+Reputation) *I'm not in love with him anymore. Choice 13 *Tell them off and get them out of my way! (��15) (+Reputation) *Let them get away with treating me like this. Diamond Choice 1 *Over the lens. *Over my face. (No effect) Diamond Choice 2 *Vultures! (No effect) *Tragic. Choice 14 *Don't even know your name! *Never do things like this! (No effect) Choice 15 *Maybe it was destiny. *I can take care of myself. (No effect) Choice 16 *Lean back and feel the wind. (No effect) *Just hug Devon tighter. (No effect) Choice 17 *I'm not a princess. *Okay, that was fair. *Queen, thank you. (No effect) Choice 18 *Scoot closer. We'll share them. (��16) *I don't think so. Diamond Choice 3 *Stonebriar Academy (No effect) *Town Hall *Silverfield Suites Diamond Choice 4 *Get closer. (No effect) *Remove the tension. Diamond Choice 5 *It's delicate and beautiful. (No effect) *You shouldn't have. Really. 'Chapter 2: Second Chances' Choice 1 *Climb? (No effect) *Throw rocks at windows? Choice 2 *Damn it. (No effect) *I don't care. Choice 3 *Mary-Anne Hart's son. *Creative and driven. (No effect) Choice 4 *I just needed to get away. (No effect) *You deserved it! Choice 5 *Take his arm. (No effect) *Ignore the offer. Choice 6 *I apologize. It won't happen again. (+Reputation) *Your expectations are on you. *I'm the same woman I was yesterday. Choice 7 *No excuse for that. *A rational explanation, right? (No effect) Choice 8 *Do bad things all the time. *Always try to do the right thing. (No effect) Choice 9 *I'm not going anywhere. (�� *Alright. I'm sorry, Devon. Diamond Choice 1 * Diamond Choice 2 Diamond Choice 3 Choice 10 ' Choice 11 '' Category:Stories Walkthrough Category:Forbidden Love